Heart of Courage
'Heart of Courage '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in Capecchi Lands and it's 48th case of the game, also the 6th and last one to take place in Capecchi Lands. Plot With the discovery that Savannah Blake might have Plutonium since she found out where Madison Black hid it, Bruno and player decided to interrogate Savannah and find the Plutonium. When they were about to leave the station, Bruno's girlfriend Avery came up to them and said that she was somebody dressed in black breaking in Savannah's mansion. Bruno and player hurried to her mansion, and right when they arrived, the power went out. Bruno turned on his flashlight and opened main gate, only to find Savannah dead on the driveway with her head completely smashed open. After seeing his best friend brutally murdered, Bruno burst into tears and refused to believe that Savannah is actually dead. After calming down, they investigated Savannah's driveway and her living room, finding enough evidence to suspect her boyfriend Patrick Sawyer, Bruno's girlfriend Avery Miller and drag queen Rianna. After returning to the precinct, Avery came to station and said that she found out who was the black figure that broke into Savannah's mansion and possibly killed her. Avery explained that she saw drag queen Rianna exiting the mansion just few minutes ago. The team immediately went to grill Riana, who cracked under the pressure and broke into tears, explaining that he was blackmailed by Madison into stealing Plutonium from Savannah. When Bruno asked Rianna about the plutonium, Rianna told him that he was unable to find it. After arresting Rianna for breaking in, the team investigated nearby park where they found enough clues to suspect former V.A.S.A. head Jon Tavin, who revealed that he visited Savannah's mansion during Brooke Long's memorial, and vloger Polly Hathaway, who told the team that she followed Savannah back to her mansion to see where did she hid the Plutonium. A little while later, the team spoke to Patrick, who revealed that Savannah wanted them to leave Venusville and continue living in a bigger city even though Patrick didn't agreed with it, and they interrogated Avery, who admitted that she was paranoid that Savannah is trying to steal Bruno from her. The team then returned to precinct, where panicking Tyler told them that they recieved a message from Madison Black. The team read the message, which was revealed to be a threat. Madison ordered them to keep their noses out of V.A.S.A.'s bussiness. Chief Bhakta ordered Bruno and player to find Savannah's killer since her killer probably took Plutonium because neither Rianna or VJF could find it. A little while later, the team spoke to Jon Tavin, who revealed that he had an argument with Savannah after she suspected him of stealing money from her charity. The team also spoke to Polly, who was caught snooping around the mansion by Savannah around fifteen minutes before the murder. Later on, the team managed to find enough evidence to arrest Avery Miller for the murder. Bruno started crying, refusing to believe that his girlfriend killed his best friend while Avery tried to convince them that she would never harm Savannah. Bruno then told her that her DNA was left on the Nefertiti bust that she used to kill Savannah, making Avery snap and confess that she did it for her and Bruno's relationship. Enraged, Bruno told her that he and Savannah were just friends and nothing more, promting Avery to say that Savannah wanted to kill her. Tearful Avery then explained that she was at Savannah's place and that Savannah revealed her true intentions, and that is stealing Bruno and killing her if needed. Still shaken, Avery explained that she took the Nefertiti bust and cracked Savannah's head open in act of rage before dragging her to dispose of the body, but then she spotted Rianna and ran away, leaving Savannah's lifeless body on the driveway. Avery then broke down in tears and explained that she never wanted to kill Savannah and that her cries for mercy are still haunting her. Confused, Bruno told Avery that her story doesn't make sense at all since Savannah was killed on the driveway according to CCTV recording and that she was first knocked out from behind, meaning that she couldn't beg Avery to stop if she was unconscious. Heartbroken Bruno asked Avery about Plutonium, but she swore to god that she never touched nor saw it. He then handcuffed Avery and told her that they are over and that she better not talk to him ever again. The team took Avery to the courtroom, where Avery tried to convince the judge that her story is real. Not believing her story, Judge Grayson Pierre sentenced Avery to life in prison. Post-trial, Bruno begged the player to help him with finding out Avery's real motive. The duo decided to return to Savannah's mansion to investigate. Only thing they managed to find was Avery's beach bag. They searched through it and found a digital camera that was sent to Tyler. Tyler took a deep breath and revealed that camera belongs to Avery and that she took multiple pictures of her and Bruno on their trip. However, he managed to restore some of deleted pictures, only to find a picture of Plutonium. Enraged, Bruno and player went to confront Avery in her prison cell. Avery tried to hug Bruno and explain to him that Savannah is Stella, but she didn't wanted to tell him that to ''hurt his feeling. Bruno pushed her away and screamed at her, telling her to stop lying and to reveal her true motive. Tearful Avery grabbed Bruno's hand and told him that there are multiple proofs that Savannah is Stella. Bruno and player then decided to investigate the driveway, only to find a bible with Savannah written on it. The Bible was sent to Kate Bennett. After analyzing it, Kate told the team that bible was actually fake and that it was filled with old Order of Specters files about cloning. However, the handwriting doesn't match to Savannah. In fact, it matches with Avery. Filled with anger and rage, Bruno headed straight to Avery's cell to confront her, only for Avery to start laughing, tell the team that they did their homework. Avery put the most terrifying smile on her face while explaining that she was Stella from the beggining and that she killed Savannah because she found out where Madison hid the Plutonium. After hacking into her phone and faking messages with Blackpaw, Avery decided to kill her to make the team believe that Savannah is Stella and that she is dead. Bruno broke down and aimed a gun at Avery, threatening her to tell them where Plutonium is or he will shoot her. Avery then pulled out a gun too and said that one of her agents took care of it and that it's safe with Order of Specters. She then shot Bruno in the hip before grabbing an iron bar and hitting the player in the head. A little while later, Bruno and player found themselves handcuffed in Avery's prison cell with Avery nowhere to be found. After breaking out of their cuffs, they headed straight to the station to tell everyone that Avery is Stella and that she is free. When they returned, Mayor Mandy Pregodich informed them that somebody has been sending her threats. The threats were immediately sent to Gabriel Herrera, who revealed that they come from Order of Specters because of their writing style. Gabriel told the team that whoever sent these threats wants Mayor dead and even described that they will kill her by shooting her through her cleaver little head with a sniper rifle. Chief Bhakta assumed that threats were sent by either Avery or agent that took the Plutonium. Since Mandy lives in City Square and threats weren't sent by post, the team decided to go to City Square and arrest Avery and her accomplice... Summary Victim: * Savannah Blake (killed on her mansion's driveway with her head smashed open). Murder Weapon: * Nefertiti Bust Killer: * Avery Miller Suspects PSawyerVC48.png|Patrick Sawyer AMillerVC48.png|Avery Miller RiannaVC48.png|Rianna JTavinVC48.png|Jon Tavin PHathawayVC48.png|Polly Hathaway Quasi-Suspects MPregodichVC2.png|Mandy Pregodich Killer's Profile * The killer drinks flat whites. * The killer read Crime and Punishment. * The killer goes indoor tanning. * The killer has brown eyes. * The killer is under 40 years old. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Mansion Driveway. (Clues: Locked Box, Torn Paper, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Savannah Blake) * Examine Locked Box. (Result: Teddy Bear; New Suspect: Patrick Sawyer) * Talk with Patrick about his girlfriend's murder. (Prerequisite: Teddy Bear found; New Suspect: Avery Miller) * Ask Avery about her visiting Savannah few hours before the murder. (Prerequisite: Patrick interrogated; Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Living Room) * Investigate Victim's Living Room. (Prerequisite: Avery interrogated; Clues: Earrings) * Examine Earrings. (Result: Skin cells; New Suspect: Rianna) * Ask Rianna what was he doing in Savannah's house. (Prerequisite: Earrings examined) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Book Page) * Analyze Book Page. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Crime and Punishment) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks flat whites) * Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 * Ask Rianna about him breaking into the mansion (Avaliable after unlocking Chapter 2) * Investigate Park. (Prerequisite: Rianna interrogated; Clues: Victim's Luggage, Metal pieces) * Examine Victim's Luggage. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes indoor tanning; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Aquarium) * Investigate Aquarium. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed; Clues: Broken Robot, Faded pink paper, Broken figurine) * Examine Broken Robot. (Result: Drone) * Analyze Drone. (12:00:00; New Suspects: Polly Hathaway) * Confront Polly about her drone being on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Drone analyzed) * Examine Faded pink paper. (Result: Threat) * Find out why Patrick argued with Savannah. (Prerequisite: Faded pink paper examined; Profile updated: Patrick drinks flat whites and reads Crime and Punishment) * Examine Broken figurine. (Result: Transmutators 9 Figurine) * Examine Transumtators 9 Figurine (Result: Blue nailpolish) * Ask Avery why she broke Savannah's figurine. (Prerequisite: Transmutators 9 Figurine examined; Profile updated: Avery drinks flat whites and reads Crime and Punishment) * Examine Metal Pieces (Result: Jon Tavin's badge; New suspect: Jon Tavin) * Interrogate Jon about his badge being on crime scene (Prerequisite: Metal Pieces restored, Profile updated: Jon drinks flat whites and reads Crime and Punishment) * Go to Chapter 3. (0 star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Mansion Gate. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Bloody Stone, Faded Poster; Profile updated: Rianna drinks flat whites and reads Crime and Punishment) * Examine Bloody Stone. (Result: Polly's Blood) * Ask Polly about fighting with Savannah. (Prerequisite: Bloody Stone Examined; Profiles updated: Polly goes indoor tanning, Avery goes indoor tanning) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Fundraising Event Poster) * Analyze Fundraising Event Poster. (09:00:00) * Ask Jon about Savannah's charity event.. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Profiles updated: Jon goes indoor tanning, Patrick goes indoor tanning) * Investigate Gargoyle Fountain. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Broken Statue, Handkerchief) * Examine Broken Statue. (Result: Nefertiti Bust) * Analyze Nefertiti Bust. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Nefertiti Bust; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) * Examine Handkerchief. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under 40 years old) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Additional Investigation (6/6). (No stars) Additional Investigation * Investigate Victim's Living Room (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Clues: Beach Bag) * Examine Beach Bag (Result: Digital Camera) * Analyze Digital Camera (15:00:00) * Question Avery about her photos of Plutonium (Prerequisite: Digital Camera analyzed) * Investigate Mansion Driveway (Clues: Trash Can) * Examine Trash Can (Result: Dirty Bible) * Analyze Dirty Bible (09:00:00) * Grill Avery about her writings in the OoS bible (Prerequsite: Bible analyzed) * Examine Bruno's restrains (Result: Unlocked restrains) * Talk to Mandy Pregodich about threats that were sent to her. * Analyze threats (09:00:00) * Move on to a new crime (in City Square)! (2 stars)